fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 024
Monsters Only Synopsis The second set of exams begin: Only Monsters, No Spells, or a 2000 LP handicap Summary Lafayette's Memory I Lafayette is shown in a flashback as a child, learning kendo from his grandfather with his older brother and cousins. Lafayette always loses against his older cousins, but he's never disheartened. After every loss, he exercises and meditates, which his grandfather notices. When called by his grandfather after another loss, Lafayette kneels before his the old man. The old man tells Lafayette that his losses are becoming a problem, considering that Lafayette is still very talented. Lafayette apologizes for his inadequacy, but the old man rages at Lafayette. Lafayette doesn't blink. The old man sighs and says he was hoping to scare Lafayette to draw some emotion out of him. Lafayette's grandfather says that Lafayette's technique is excellent. There is no reason he should be losing even to his older, bigger relatives. However, Lafayette has no drive, passion, or emotion. The old man says that Lafayette's swing with his sword is hollow. Lafayette's grandfather says he loves kendo, but he doesn't wish for Lafayette to continue it if it makes him unhappy. Lafayette insists that kendo and the way of the samurai has taught him fitness, focus, and diligence, and he's no intention of giving it up. Lafayette's grandfather agrees to continue the training then, but insists Lafayette find something to draw emotion out of his soul and bring it into his sword. Class The memory abruptly ends when Lafayette is approached by his teacher in the middle of class. Lafayette has been daydreaming, unfocused and distracted, something very uncommon for him. It is Professor Santos' class and he asks Lafayette the last thing he said, and Lafayette cannot answer because he wasn't listening. Cameron raises his hand to answer the question instead. He answers that they have an exam coming up in two days and have been divided into three groups. Their exam is based on limitations and restrictions that can occur in a duel. They will duel with either a Deck of only monsters, a Deck with no Spells, or they will start their duel with a 2000 LP deficit. Professor Santos thanks Cameron and hands Lafayette his assignment for the exam. Lafayette reads that he must duel with a Deck of only monsters. Professor Santos says that everyone's Decks have been analyzed for this specific exam and is set to put their usual Decks at a disadvantage, hence why they are getting to know their restrictions beforehand. The bell rings and class is dismissed, but Lafayette is told to stand back. Professor Santos is disappointed in Lafayette's behavior in class the last few days, knowing that he's been coming in late when he's usually the first to arrive. He's not taking any notes. He's unfocused and daydreaming. Santos isn't truly angry with Lafayette but concerned. He knows Lafayette is a "special" duelist, hence his trip to Corinthia Island. Santos says all teachers know what happens over their and understands if Lafayette is trying to cope with all he endured during intense psychic duels. While Santos would like to direct Lafayette to some support as soon as possible, Lafayette thanks Santos for his concern but calmly says he has no powers. Lafayette promises to be more attentive in class and leaves. Cameron awaits Lafayette outside of class and addresses him. Lafayette doesn't bear any of his usual enthusiasm but acknowledges Cameron in kind. Cameron offers to talk to Lafayette, and Lafayette politely declines. He quietly walks away. Lafayette's Memory II In a flashback, Lafayette is alone at school and excluded because of his dour personality, which doesn't bother him. The students were playing with Duel Monsters cards and the game earned Lafayette's interest but he was rejected. He and his brother and cousins are picked up by their grandfather and taken to the dojo for training. However, their grandfather dismisses the brothers and cousins to their own devices, skipping their training for today, except for Lafayette. The old man presents a gift to Lafayette: Duel Monsters cards, which feature the Six Samurai. The old man mentions that kids are becoming more and more involved in the game and hopes to introduce Lafayette to it, but admits he's never played as well. The old man looks up to see Lafayette's eyes brighten with enthusiasm as he receives his very own cards. When Lafayette touches the Six Samurai cards, particularly "Grandmaster," the young boy hears a voice promising to be by his side forever. Lafayette assumes his grandfather was speaking to him and replies that he loves him too and hugs him dearly. Studying The flashback ends as Lafayette focuses on his exam. He is designated in the Monsters Only sections, so he removes all Spells and Traps from his Deck. When Lafayette touches "Grandmaster" as he shuffles through his cards, he expects some type of reaction, but gets nothing. When Lafayette happens to touch "Grandmaster" and "Zanji" at the same time, Lafayette feels a cosmic spark and voice telling him to call their name. Lafayette has to only say their name and they will be his sword. Alarmed, Lafayette drops the cards and nearly makes a scene at the library. Lafayette calms himself. He expresses deep confusion as he hadn't heard the voice, any similar voice for years, but all of a sudden he can hear Duel Monsters Spirits. Lafayette says he's not going crazy and it's not some trick. He recalls the psychic duels just days ago, and they were intimate, painful, and real. Lafayette touches the same cards again and feels a powerful sensation, not a voice but a sensation. He removes his hands and calms down. Lafayette still doesn't understand what's happening. Lafayette's Exam The day of the exams are at hand, and Cameron is among the many to pass. Cameron was selected to use a Monsters Only Deck. Cameron expresses disliking the Deck as he had to severely modify his tactics to win. Shy passes and she was forbidden from using Spells, which restricted her freeze tactics. Maya passes and she had a 2000 LP deficit, preventing her from being too reckless with putting her monsters in Attack Position. It is eventually Lafayette's turn to be tested. Professor Santos and Lafayette meet in the center, the former acting as the proctor. Santos tells Lafayette that his performance today will not only determine his grade but will also be an indicator to whether or not he forces Lafayette to get some help for his recent problems. Lafayette calmly says he understands. Cameron, Shy, and Maya watch Lafayette's duel from the stands, and Maya asks Cameron what happened to Lafayette during their field trip. Cameron says he's not at full liberty to disclose, but Cameron notes that everyone has been handling their new realities differently. Cameron recalls Lafayette winning his duel at Corinthia Island but he was wounded badly en route. He wonders if he's suffering from a form of PTSD. The Duel Begins Lafayette and Santos' duel begins. Santos goes first to allow Lafayette to attack first. He draws and sets a monster. He declares it's all he can do, so he ends his turn. Lafayette draws and Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Irou". Lafayette declares that since he controls another "Six Samurai" monster, he can Special Summon "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" from his hand in Attack Position. Lafayette enters his Battle Phase and orders "Irou" to attack Santos' set monster and by "Irou's" effect the facedown monster is automatically destroyed without flipping it face-up and without damage calculation. "Grandmaster" then delivers a direct attack, prompting Santos to activate "Battle Fader" in his hand. A large sound wave stops "Grandmaster's" attack by "Battle Fader's" effect. Lafayette's Battle Phase ends. In addition, Santos Special Summons "Battle Fader" from his hand in Attack Position. Lafayette then ends his turn. Santos draws and reveals "Gallis the Star Beast" in his hand. He uses its effect to mill the top card of his Deck, revealed to be "Vampire Lord", so Lafayette will damage equal to "Vampire Lord's" Level x200. "Vampire Lord" is a Level 5 monster, so Lafayette takes 1000 damage, reducing his LP to 3000. Santos then Special Summons "Gallis" from his hand in Attack Position. Santos sacrifices "Gallis" and "Battle Fader", who is subsequently banished, to Tribute Summon "Darkness Destroyer". Professor Santos explains his monster's ability to attack a second time if it destroys a monster by battle. Santos has "Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Irou" then "Grandmaster". Lafayette cannot afford to lose his strongest monster. He activates "Shien's Squire" in his hand discarding it to prevent "Grandmaster's" destruction by battle but Lafayette still takes damage. Lafayette's Twin Samurai Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Zanji". Lafayette announces "Zanji's" effect to that will destroy any monster it battles so long as he controls another "Six Samurai" monster. Before Lafayette can officially enter his Battle Phase, a loud voice tells him to stop. Suddenly a wave of energy overcomes Lafayette and he seems to be transported into a dojo, strictly the Shien's Dojo within Shien's Castle. "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" manifests itself in front of Lafayette with "Zanji." Lafayette is shaken and confused by this sudden development but finds it familiar. Grandmaster tells Lafayette he "knows them." Lafayette doesn't know how he can hear or see them, and Grandmaster refers Lafayette to duel against "Gravekeeper's Servant" which was a trigger that unlocked his connection to them and his time on Corinthia Island pushed this connection further. While Lafayette has questions, Grandmaster tells Lafayette that he is in the middle of combat and repeats a saying of his grandfather about wasting time asking questions or seizing the moment at hand. Lafayette is stifled, and Zanji tells Lafayette to "fuse" them. Lafayette doesn't know how without any Fusion Cards in his Deck, and Zanji tells Lafayette that they will show him. Lafayette comes out of his daze, and Cameron feels a pulse, which is similarly felt by a few other psychic duelists. Cameron can tell Lafayette has some sort of experience with his Duel Spirits. Lafayette refocuses and as if suddenly natural, he declares that despite "Zanji's" ability, he willanishes "Zanji" and "Grandmaster" to Fusion Summon. Professor Santos is confused as only one "Six Samurai" Fusion Monster should exist. However, Lafayette's Extra Deck glows and materializes a new card. Lafayette draws it out and plays his new monster: "Twin Six Samurai - Sohei" in Attack Position. Lafayette enters his Battle Phase and commands "Sohei" to "Destroyer". Lafayette says his "Sohei" is an older, more mature version of "Zanji". He explains that when "Sohei" attacks, the target, "Destroyer", is destroyed without performing damage calculation. In addition, Santos takes damage equal to his "Destroyer's" ATK, reducing him to 1700 LP. A massive slash from "Sohei" deals great damage to put Lafayette ahead in the duel. He ends his turn and is surprised to see that Santos is pleased. The teacher actually smiles, thrilled that Lafayette is also thrilled. Lafayette doesn't realize that he's smiling widely. Santos, however, says that the boy still has to actually pass his exam. Final Moves Santos draws and declares that with exactly three DARK monsters in the GY, he can Special Summon "Dark Armed Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position. "Santos" activates "Dark Armed Dragon's" effect to banish "Des Koala" from his GY to destroy "Sohei". Lafayette realizes "Des Koala" was the facedown monster "Irou" destroyed at the start of the duel. "DAD" begins to unleash blades of darkness to destroy Lafayette's new fusion. Aware of "DAD's" potential, Lafayette activates "Effect Veiler", discarding it to negate "DAD's" effects for the rest of the turn. Doing this also protects Lafayette's monster but more importantly will prevent him from taking a direct attack from the DARK monster. Santos recovering by Normal Summoning "Armageddon Knight" and he uses its effect to mill "Necro Gardna" from his Deck. Santos enters his Battle Phase and orders "DAD" to destroy "Sohei". The samurai leaps into a losing battle and is proudly slain. Lafayette is briefly upset to lose his monster, but "Sohei" communicates with Lafayette, explaining why he's happy to have been defeated in battle. "Sohei" explains that his will lives on in defeat. Lafayette reads his card's full effects and sends it to the Graveyard. Lafayette reveals to Santos that when "Sohei", as a Fusion Summoned monster, is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, he can return return "Grandmaster" to his hand from banishment and another "Six Samurai" to his hand from his GY, and he chooses "Irou". Santos applauds the momentary recovery, but reminds Lafayette of his direct attack with "Armageddon Knight" who slashes Lafayette to leave him with 700 LP. Lafayette begins what has to be his final turn or he'll lose. He draws and activates "D.D. Crow" in his hand, discarding it to banish "Necro Gardna" from Santos' Graveyard. Lafayette asks himself if there are "more" and a voice tells Lafayette that there are many of them, many of them for Lafayette to discover as he grows a duelist, and they promise to reveal themselves when Lafayette needs them most. Lafayette is warmed by the voice but realizes it's not specifically "Grandmaster" talking to him despite the old samurai being in his hand. Another samurai is the one speaking, and Lafayette take that as a sign. Lafayette Normal Summons the speaker, "The Six Samurai - Yariza", and subsequently Special Summons "Grandmaster" from his hand in Attack Position. Lafayette banishes "Yariza" and "Grandmaster" to Fusion Summon "Twin Six Samurai - Kama Yari" in Attack Position. Lafayette announces and "Kama Yari's" effect to discard a "Six Samurai" monster, "Irou", to allow it to attack directly this turn. When "Kama Yari" attacks directly, Santos activates a second "Battle Fader" in his hand. Santos expects a sound wave to stop the attack, but nothing happens, leaving the professor shocked. Lafayette explains that when "Kama Yari" attacks with its effect, the activation of Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects are all negates. "Kama Yari's" attack continues, bypassing Santos' monsters and delivers the final blow that reduces Professor Santos' LP to 0. Aftermath Lafayette's friends cheer for his win. Santos accepts defeat and warmly applauds Lafayette on a great duel. When they meet in the center, Santos tells Lafayette he's happy the young Obelisk was able to connect with his Duel Spirits during the duel. Lafayette is surprised Santos could tell, and the professor says that he couldn't exactly hear or see everything going on in Lafayette's head, but as a fellow duelist with a connection to duel spirits, he could tell. Lafayette is surprised, but Santos says it was never exactly a secret. The professor tells Lafayette he passed his exam but still encourages to find help at the school. Final Memory Sometime after the exam, Lafayette is pulled into his own head again and he tells his Duel Spirits how thrilled he is to win and connect with them. Lafayette asks why now the "Six Samurai" have been in greater communication with him. Grandmaster says that Lafayette has always been at his best when he's excited and in the heat of combat, ever since he was a child. When he felt nothing, he could not win, but upon excitement, Lafayette was unstoppable. Lafayette recalls one more time as a child when his grandfather taught him about dueling and how to duel. Lafayette proved a natural at dueling. He began smiling more. He became happy, communicated with others better, and was excited. His enthusiasm translated into his performance at kendo. He began thinking more critically, fighting harder, and winning. As the final flashback ends, Lafayette is shown near the Slifer dorms where Cameron is spending time with Maribel and her frog friends. Lafayette calls out to Cameron and Maribel politely leaves to let them talk. The two boys begin to talk about their time on Corinthia Island and their status as "psychic duelists." Featured Duel: Lafayette vs. Professor Mark Santos Turn 1: Santos Santos sets a monster. Turn 2: Lafayette Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Irou" (1700/1200). Because Lafayette controls another "Six Samurai" monster, he Special Summons "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" (2100/800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Irou" attacks Santos' set monster and by "Irou's" effect the facedown monster is automatically destroyed without flipping it face-up and without damage calculation. "Grandmaster" attacks directly; Santos activates "Battle Fader" in his hand. "Battle Fader" negates Lafayette's attack and ends the Battle Phase. In addition, Santos Special Summons "Battle Fader" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 3: Santos Santos activates "Gallis the Star Beast" (800/800) in his hand. He uses its effect to mill the top card of his Deck, revealed to be "Vampire Lord", so Lafayette takes damage equal to "Vampire Lord's" Level x200. "Vampire Lord" is a Level 5 monster, so Lafayette takes 1000 damage (Lafayette 4000 > 3000). Santos then Special Summons "Gallis" from his hand in Attack Position. Santos sacrifices "Gallis" and "Battle Fader", who is subsequently banished, to Tribute Summon "Darkness Destroyer" (2300/2000). "Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Irou" (Lafayette 3000 > 2400). "Destroyer" can attack twice and it attacks "Grandmaster"; Lafayette activates "Shien's Squire" in his hand discarding it to prevent "Grandmaster's" destruction by battle but Lafayette still takes damage (Lafayette 2400 > 2200). Turn 4: Lafayette Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Zanji" (1800/1200). Lafayette banishes "Zanji" and "Grandmaster" to Fusion Summon "Twin Six Samurai - Sohei" (2700/200) in Attack Position. "Sohei" attacks "Destroyer" and its effect destroys "Destroyer" without performing damage calculation. In addition, Santos takes damage equal to his "Destroyer's" ATK (Santos 4000 > 1700). Turn 5: Santos With exactly three monsters in the GY, Santos Special Summons "Dark Armed Dragon" (2800/1000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Santos" activates "Dark Armed Dragon's" effect to banish "Des Koala" from his GY to destroy "Sohei". Lafayette activates "Effect Veiler", discarding it to negate "DAD's" effects for the rest of the turn. Santos Normal Summons "Armageddon Knight" (1400/1200) and he uses its effect to mill "Necro Gardna" from his Deck. "DAD" attacks and destroys "Sohei" (Lafayette 2200 > 2100). Lafayette activates "Sohei's" effect to return "Grandmaster" to his hand from banishment and "Irou" to his hand from the GY. "Armageddon Knight" attacks directly (Lafayette 2100 > 700). Turn 6: Lafayette Lafayette activates "D.D. Crow" in his hand, discarding it to banish "Necro Gardna" from Santos' GY. Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Yariza" (1000/800) and subsequently Special Summons "Grandmaster" from his hand in Attack Position. Lafayette banishes "Yariza" and "Grandmaster" to Fusion Summon "Twin Six Samurai - Kama Yari" (2000/1400) in Attack Position. Lafayette activates "Kama Yari's" effect to discard a "Six Samurai" monster, "Irou", to allow it to attack directly this turn. "Kama Yari" attacks directly; Santos activates a second "Battle Fader" in his hand, but "Kama Yari" negates the activation of Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects when it attacks directly by its own effect. "Kama Yari's" attack continues (Santos 1700 > 0). Lafayette wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Lafayette's Duels